Neuer Freund
by Espiofan273
Summary: Diese Story spielt zwei Wochen nachdem Espio Li-Moon kennengelernt hat. In diesem Fall wird Espio mit Tails und Rotor wegen ihrer Intelligenz gefangen hat. Werdern sie gerettet?


**Great Forest**

Espio rennt mit Full Speed durch den Wald bis er auf einen grau- weißen Wolf stößt.

Zwar rennt espio weiter aber der Wolf geht ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Bei Eggmans Basis angekommen und hereingeschlichen vergisst er jedoch unsichtbar zu werden. Eggman: *guckt auf die Überwachungsvideos* Eindringling in Sektor A fasst den Spion!

Espio: * entdeckt die Roboter * es sind zu viele um sie alleine zu besiegen. Besser ich fliege!

Somit verwandelt er sich in einen Drachen ( ja in meinem Storys kann er das) und fliegt ,fast schneller als Sonic läuft, weg.

Als er an dem Wolf vorbei fliegt , beißt dieser sich fest . Zum Glück ist Espio schon aus dem Wald raus. Denn nachdem sich der Wolf festbiss verwandelt sich espio vor Schmerz zurück in ein Chamäleon und ruscht noch ein paar Meter auf dem Bauch .So auch der Wolf , der immer noch in Espios schwanz beißt.

Espio hebt den Wolf auf und rennt mit ihm unsichtbar in eine Seitengasse.

So rennen Eggmans Roboter an ihnen vorbei, bis auf einer der nochmal in die Seitengasse guckt ,aber nichts sieht , außer Mülltonnen.

Espio: *guckt raus* Die Luft ist rein.

In diesem Augenblick kommt der Rest der Chaotix .

Vector: ESPIO ! Warum bist du schon wieder zurück?

Espio: tja ich war wohl ein bisschen abgelenkt he .

Mighty: echt jetzt? Hey wer ist das da hinten ? Ich bin Mighty the Amadillo und das ist - hey wo ist er denn ?

Charmy: ich bin Charmy bee. Und Mighty , ray ist auf deinem Rücken .

Ray: I-i-i-ich bin r-r-ray.

Wolf: mein Name ist Jack.

Espio: espio the chameleon .

Vector: Ich bin Vector the crocodile. Anführerder Chaotix detective agency.

Jack : cool.

 **Später**

Li-Moon: ach komm schon Emerald . Mir. Ist . Langweilig.

Espio: hey Li.

Emerald: oh man Espio ich bin froh dass du zurück- hey warum bist du denn schon so früh hier?

Espio: ...

Emerald:

Li-Moon: hey es du bist zurück! * steht auf *

Espio: war da nicht was?

Li-Moon: * legt sich wieder hin* ah ja.

Blöder Unfall.

Jack: welcher Unfall?

Mighty: Li-Moon ist letzte Nacht die Treppe runter gefallen und espio hats verschlafen.

Jack* kichert*

Espio: kann nichts dafür dass ich so tief geschlafen habe.

Mighty: ist ja schon gut.

Espio: * geht ins Wohnzimmer * ich muss mich jetzt erstmal um Sallys Computer kümmern.

Jack: ?_?

Mighty: frag nicht aber normalerweise ist er ein technisches Genie.

Ray: in diesem Fall weiß aber nicht mehr weiter.

 **Draußen**

Sonic: Dieses Mal kriegst du mich nicht so einfach!

Eggman: dich will ich auch nicht.

Freedom Fighters: WAS?

Antoine: mon deu?

Bunnie: exakt mein Gedanke gerade.

Eggman: * greift sich Rotor und tails *

Zwei von drei.

Sonic: drei?

Mighty: haben wir irgendwas verpasst.

Bunnie: anscheinend will er die , die sich gut mit Technik auskennen.

Eggman: * greift sich espio * nummero drei

Muhahahaha

Sonic: * macht einen Spin dash auf eggman *

schleudert espio damit in den Käfig in dem tails und rotor bereits sind *

Sorry es.

Espio: schon gut.

Jack: HABS!

Alle : Was hast du?

Jack : hab Sallys Computer- was zur Hölle ist hier los?

Eggman: * fliegt weg* hastala bye bye!

Rotor/Espio/Tails: helft uns!!!

 **Bei Eggman**

Orbot: meinen sie wirklich dass, das eine gute Idee war?

Cubot:ja Boss die werden ihnen nie helfen.

Espio: so leid es mir auch tut der blechschädel hat recht.

Eggman: du magst recht haben aber nur bis ich euch robotisiert habe.

Espio: WAS?

Rotor:ZUR?

Tails: HÖLLE?

Alle drei: NEIN!

Sonic: keine Sorgen Leute. Das wird nie eintreffen.

Eggman: Oh du blaue-* wird von Sonics Spin dash getroffen *

Jack: * entsperrt die Käfige und aktiviert den Selbstzerstörungsmodus* wir müssen jetzt abhauen ansonsten fliegen wir weg!

Espio: *verwandelt sich in einen Drachen *

Hat einer , fliegen, gesagt?* sammelt Rotor und Jack ein*

Digitale Stimme: Selbstzerstörung in 30 Sekunden *zählt im Hintergrund runter *

Espio: draußen!!

Digitale Stimme: zwei, eins *eggmans Basis explodiert *

Sonic: ich glaub so schnell sehen wir den nicht wieder.

Espio: wo soll ich - Moment mal , Jack wie hast du uns gefunden?

Jack : tja Vector hat gesagt ich darf ein Mitglied sein, wenn ich euch finde und mit Sonic rette.

Espio: ich weiß jetzt warum das passiert ist . Gute Spürnase.

Jack: Danke.


End file.
